Hope Mikaelson.
Hope Andrea Mikaelson est la fille de Hayley Marshall et Klaus Mikaelson. Sa mère est une hybride depuis sa naissance et elle était l’alpha de la meute du croissant. Son père était un vampire originel qui est devenu hybride lorsqu‘il a réveillé son côté loup. Elle est la nièce de Freya, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, et Elijah. C’est la seule être vivante à être vampire, loup-garou et sorcière. Pour l’instant elle est sorcière et loup-garou suite au declanchement de sa malédiction après avoir tué par accident Bill. Si elle meurt elle deviendra vampire et officiellement tribryde. Cependant elle possède du sang de vampire hérité de son père, elle a le pouvoir de transformer les loups garous en hybride ainsi qu'un pouvoir de guérison. Elle est l'un des personnages principaux de Legacies. LEGACIES Dans Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, elle et Alaric arrivent à Atlanta, en Géorgie pour aider Rafael, mais elle rencontre Landon, qui est le frère adoptif de Rafael. Elle rend muets le père Pietro, Maria et Hector avec un sort et aide à enchaînété Rafael avec Alaric. En rentrant à l'école, Alaric demande à la landon et à Hope comment ils se connaissent, et Hope lui dit qu'il servait des milkshakes. Ils arrivent à l'école et salue Josie et Lizzie avec un ton teignant de plaisance. Elle dit à Landon qu'elle doit se rendre en classe, mais lui demande ce qu'il pense que c'était qu'il a vu à l'église. Alors Alaric pose des questions à Landon à propos de Rafael, elle essaie de faciliter sa colère, et lui dit tout ira bien. Elle est alors encore plus surprise qu'il ne peut pas être contraint et marche avec MG, Alaric et MG l'emmènent à la cave. Après un certain temps, elle rend visite la Landon dans la cellule et lui dit qu'il sera là jusqu'à ce que le Vervain soit hors de son système, et lui dit qu'elle est désolé pour tout et que c'était bon de le revoir. Elle et Alaric parlent de comment ils se sont rencontrés pendant l’entraînement , et lui dit qu'elle devrait essayer de faire un ami, et ils sont interrompus par Josie. Elle rend visite à Landon la nuit et ils commencent à parler d’il y a environ deux ans, et elle le laisse à nouveau après qu'il demande plus de questions sur son départ. Elle va voir Alaric pour lui dire qu'elle doit déconpresser et se transformer en forme de loup, il lui permet et à faire attention à la fête. Elle rencontre ensuite Landon dans les bois et utilise sa veste pour se couvrir. De retour à l'intérieur de l'école, ils parlent des différents objets de la bibliothèque et de leur vie respective. Elle lui montre alors la mémoire du jour qu'elle gela les fenêtres de Connor et raconte à Landon qu'il l'avait mérité de toute manière. Elle lui dit qu'ils ne devraient pas être là et qu'elle devrait le ramener dans la cave avant qu'ils ne saits qu'il est parti. De retour dans la cave, elle fait un sort pour lui montrer un million d'étoiles dans un ciel nocturne et ils s'embrassent avant de partir à nouveau. Après que Landon quitte l'école, Alalic raconte à Hope que Landon a pris le couteau et qu'ils ont besoin de le chercher. Elle englobe ensuite l'aide de Josie dans l'utilisation de la magie sombre pour localiser Landon. Elle et Alaric arrivent à la route 29 pour voir que le bus Landon a été tout le monde, sans lui en vue. L'espoir est fallu que la personne qu'elle laisse dans le juge l'avait trahi et que quand elle le chasse, elle va être le méchant de son histoire. Dans Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, Hope et Emma sont dans son bureau. Le conseiller essaie de savoir pourquoi Hope utilisait la magie noire lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle se le ferait pour cela mais elle se défend en dit: elle pensera qu'elle avait attrapé Landon avant d'être interrogé. Quand Emma demande si quelqu'un l'aide, elle répond «non» qui est un mensonge parce que Josie l'a aidée alors elle couvre Josie. Retour dans sa chambre, elle prend la page d'un grimoire pour un sort de la mort. Elle voit Rafael qui se rapprochait volontairement la barre de bal de la voiture, il veut absolument accompagner à la recherche Landon mais Hope refuse, un différend commence quand Alaric intervient que dire Rafael, parce qu'il sait bien Landon et pourrait donc aider. Arrivé sur la route 29, ils se recherchent dans les bois près de la région, ils rencontrent une femme qui semble être en choc. Ils ont une discussion sur la mauvaise popularité de Hope à l'école. Quand Rafael promet de ramener le couteau et les réponses qu'elle veut, elle ne le croyait pas, justifiant que tout le monde réside. Elle dit alors que Landon est dans la cave de racine et que Rafael a trois minutes pour lui parler avant qu'elle intervienne. Cependant, elle intervient bien avant le moment donné, prouvant ainsi à Rafael que les gens peuvent se lier. Elle répond à Landon où le couteau est et qui est responsable de l'accident, il répond que c'est une femme qui est responsable, mais Hope ne le croyait pas. Les trois commencent à argumenter et c'est quand Alaric les rejette pour dire qu'une femme respirante à l'extrémité traversait les bois, qu'ils se calment. Ils sortent d'une cave à racine et de rencontrer le pyromancéreux, elle semble vouloir le couteau mais ils ne le donnent pas alors elle les attaque. Ils reviennent à la cave de racine, Landon révèle que le couteau malgré d'avoir dit plus tôt pour ne pas l'avoir fait Hope encore plus en colère. Merci Dorian, leur compréhension qu'ils doivent faire face à un dragon. Hope l'affronte avec l'aide du couteau et Rafael la stabilise. Alors qu'ils pensent avoir tué, la femme prend l'apparence d'un vrai dragon. Landon et Rafael courent et Alalic obtient en sécurité, Hope utilise le sort de la mort et le dragon revient à l'apparition d'une femme. Elle demande ses questions mais Allaric prend le couteau et tue définitivement la femme avant qu'elle ne puisse attaquer à nouveau. Alalic remarque le sort de la mort, il comprend que c'était pour Landon, en colère, il lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas être une personne remplie de haine et de vengeance comme son père était. Après avoir enterré le dragon, elle rejoint Alaricc à la voiture, il l'informe que les garçons ont quitté et Landon lui donne une lettre d'excuses. Dans We're Being Punked, Pedro, avec les jumeaux Saltzman, elle assiste à la leçon de Dorian. Il reçoit une note informant qu'elle, Lizzie et Josie sont convoquées par le directeur. Dans la bibliothèque, Alaric explique à Lizzie qu'elles sont punis pour setr battu pendant le jeu, quand elle se défend Hope ne peut pas aider mais faire un rire moquant et quand Lizzie veut blâmer sa sœur, Hope défend Josie. Hope se défend elle dit qu’elle n'était pas dans le jeu et donc elle ne devrait pas être punie mais, se référant à l'utilisation de la magie noire et c'est pourquoi elle est punie. Après le départ des jumeaux, elle veut aider à la recherche mais Alaric refuse, ne pas avoir assez d'informations qu'il refuse d'impliquer n'importe qui. Les étudiants punis arrivent à la place de la ville, Lizzie tente de découvrir ce que Hope a fait mais elle ne dit rien. Elle choisit de nettoyer les ordures et est jointe par Josie tandis que les autres suivent Lizzie pour nettoyer le graffiti. Pendant le nettoyage, elle commence la conversation avec Josie, la discussion ne va pas, argumenter sur le coup de feu qui envoie et le fait que Hope et Alaric gardent les secrets, involontairement elle stabilise son pied avec le point fort de son outil, Josie aide à éliminer l'outil de son pied et à répliquer avec l'humour "vous vous piquez", Hope ne peut s’empêcher de rire et Josie fait la même chose. Toujours en place de la ville, et après avoir vu MG et Dana s’embrasser, ils parlent de leur récent béguin, Hope et Josie parlent de leurs mères, quand Josie dit qu'elle aurait dû envoyer des fleurs ou quelque chose à la mort de Hayley, elle réalise que c'est le cas parce que Alaric a ajouter leurs noms, Josie a dit qu'ils méritaient un peu de pitié. Josie se demande alors où Rafael et Landon sont en ce moment, elle lui parle d'un sort qui est comme un type de chat vidéo en pleine immersion mais Josie ne devrait rien dire sur le sort parce qu'ils n'en apprennent pas en classe. Elles pratiquent le sort, mais Josie s'hruie qu'elle se sent parce qu'elle ressent la douleur de sa soeur. Ils parlent à Dorian mais il les interdit de retourner à l'école, les filles se demandent pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas et pourquoi il fait des recherches sur les gargouilles. Quand ils arrivent à l'école, Hope se promène à la bibliothèque, Alaric se sert derrière elle, demandant ce qu'elle fait ici, elle donne un livre qui aiderait à tuer la gargouille. Ils font face à la gargoutile de la salle, Hope et josie détruisent le monstre. Elle et Alaric ont une discussion dans son bureau, il raconte l'histoire du gargouille et Hope lui conseille de dire la vérité parce que s'ils continuent à garder les secrets, cela va aller plus loin et les jumeaux et mettre l'école en danger. Dans Hope is Not the Goal, après l'assemblage, Alaric et Hope sont au gymnase pour la formation en combat de la collecte, ils parlent de Landon et le fait que Hope est volontaire d'enquêter sur la disparition de Dana et Sasha. Elle arrive à Hylophyttelly Hotels avec les autres bénévoles, après le discours de Lizzie, Hope doit s'associer avec Landon. Il la rend visite à l'école secondaire mais elle finit par exaspérer exactement qu'ils ne sont pas amis. Elle dit que ils devraient parler aux gens Landon sait mais il répond que ce n'est pas possible, les amis de Dana ne lui parleront pas parce qu'il n'est pas cool et Hope est une nouvelle fille si pratiquement radioactive, mais un cheerleader intervient et invite Hope à déjeuner, elle accepte l'invitation. Après le déjeuner, Landon se promène dans l'un des couloirs de l'école où Hope est capturé, elle évoque l'idée que c'est Connor qui est responsable de la disparition de Dana et Sasha mais Landon refuse cette idée et propose de suivre une fille avec une écharpe parce que ce pourrait être un indice. Elle et Landon sont les premiers à attraper Kaleb, très rapidement, ils sont rejoints par Lizzie et MG. Ils demandent à Kaleb d'explications, il nie dissoudre Dana, ce qui est vrai parce qu'ils trouvent son vivant mais dans un mauvais état, ils croient en sa transition. Ils découvrent que ce n'est pas le cas. Après la mort de Dana, Hope dit que ce doit être un monstre du couteau qui est responsable. Landon est accusé par Kaleb, les autres ne le défendent pas, y compris Hope, elle se sent coupable de voir Hardy Landon. Lizzie, Hope et MG ont nettoyé l'endroit où Dana est mort, c'est quand MG comprend que le monstre est un arachne, ils vont à sa poursuite. Ils arrivent à l'ancien moulin, avec l'aide de Lizzie et Josie ils tuent le monstre. Plus tard, lorsque Lizzie dit à MG d'effacer toute la tristesse à Sasha, elle intervient, disant qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire cela, elle dit à MG de lui dire qu'elle va faire mal, ça va toujours, que certains jours seront plus difficiles que d'autres, mais ils se souviendront de la fois où elle avait avec le Dana, aussi, lui dit de tenir sur celles, parce que c'est la clé pour traverser cela. Elle rejoint Landon au quai à la carrière, elle essaie d'être gentille mais Landon l'appuie, en disant que pour lui, ce n'était pas différent depuis qu'elle était méchante pour lui et les autres le rejetaient aussi, alors il s'éloigne et Hope se sent coupable et honte de son comportement envers lui. Dans Malivorn, elle intercepte Alaric avant qu'il ne part, ne pas accepter de tester Landon et préférant accompagner la dryade, mais après une petite discussion, elle accepte de faire. Lorsque Landon se rend dans le bureau de Allaric, il n'est pas heureux que Hope va le tester parce qu'elle n'est pas impartiale mais il est d'accord après qu'elle dit qu'il veut aider à savoir qui il est. Après une série de plusieurs tests, ils s'assoient sur la jetée surplombant le lac avec une sphère de vérité pour en savoir plus sur le passé de Landon, mais ils n'apprennent rien de nouveau, donc ils ont une discussion au cours de laquelle ils confièrent et Landon promet de ne pas casser sa confiance. Voir la réaction de Rafael à la blessure de Landon, elle envoie à quelque chose pour le former pour calmer, une seule fois avec Landon, elle s'excuse de ce qui se passe et demande si elle croit vraiment en sécurité dans cette école. Pendant sa conversation téléphonique avec Allaric, elle lui informe qu'elle veut un lieu au Conseil d'honneur, étant le seul tribryd. Lors de la réunion des membres, elle vote contre l'acceptation de Landon, affirmant qu'il n'est pas sûr et qu'ils ne seront pas toujours en mesure de le protéger des autres étudiants. J'espère que l'escale de l'arrêt, elle donne un billet pour la Nouvelle-Orléans et l'informe qu'un ami l'aidera à trouver sa mère, elle donne également un bracelet qu'il doit activer s'il l'a besoin. Quand elle commence à partir, Landon active le bracelet de voir si cela fonctionne, immédiatement après qu'ils se l'emportent et ils embrassent. Dans Mombie Dearest, elle parle de Landon à Emma mais Emma lui dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'un conseiller mais d'amis. Suite à l'avis, elle va voir Rafael, qui demande de l'aide sur la fête d'anniversaire de Lizzie. Au gymnase, elle explique à Rafael comment se comporter pendant la fête, il n'est pas très coopératif trouver ce récepteur absurde mais Hope dire qu'il aurait dû penser auparavant demander à Lizzie d'être sa date, il répond qu'il ne demande pas mais ne peut pas la laisser tomber parce qu'il a couché avec elle. Quand ils répètent une danse, elle le traite de Gigolo, vexée, il lui remercie et supposera qu'ils seront vus au parti mais Hope dit, ne le fera pas, dans la chambre, Rafael ne le croient pas parce que tout le monde a besoin d'un équipage, ils finissent par disparaître, alors il commence à quitter la gym mais est bloqué à cause d'un sort bondé, Penelope se présente, s'excuser et dire que cela n'est pas personnel et ils seront libre dans une heure. Toujours enfermé, Rafael commence à confier des sentiments, Hope répond à la répétition de Lizzie pour le soulager, et sa conscience ne va pas aider et que ce serait bon pour personne, elle informe aussi, Landon à quelqu'un qui l'aidera à trouver mère, donc rafaele répète qu'il était sa famille qui ne partage pas le même sang, ils sont des frères, il conseille de faire des amis pour remplacer la famille qu'elle n'a pas. Plus tard, elle rencontre Alalic qui demande à l'aide alors à son tour elle demande de l'aide à Penelope et à MG. Après avoir battu plusieurs zombies dans le cimetière, ils trouvent et sauver Josie. Alors qu'elle est dans le hall, assis près du feu, Rafael vient la voir, il informe qu'il a dit la vérité à Lizzie, Hope a un bon soir et créer une équipe d’Avengers, ils font la paix et danse ensemble. Dans Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, les étudiants célèbrent le jour du Souvenir Bien que Hope ne soit naturellement pas enthousiaste à cause de sa situation. Avec le nécromancier dans une cellule et en voulant en savoir plus sur Malivore, cependant, il désire qu'elle veut des réponses sur le statut final de son père, qu'il soit ou non il est trouvé la paix ou non. Le nécromancier joue des jeux d'esprit avec Hope à l'intérieur de son esprit et lui laisse seul dans un abîme sombre. Laisser Hope s'ouvre enfin à propos de la fin incertaine de Klaus trouvant la paix et exprimant la culpabilité suite à sa mort. J'espère que son père a fait de tourner cependant il s'inquiète de Hope et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pardonne enfin. Hope se bat avec Alaric et lui dit qu'il n'est pas son père. Ensuite, elle écrit une lettre aux Klaus qui est placée dans une lampe japonaise indiquant qu'elle a pris la première étape pour se pardonner même si cette route sera longue. Elle obtient ensuite une alerte magique que Landon est en danger et décide de le sauver. Dans Maybe I Should Start From The End, Hope suit Donk Laton avec Allaric ne lui permettrait pas de le faire seul. Après avoir été envoyé sur une fausse piste, ils suivent enfin Landon qui a trouvé sa mère. Landon avait une éducation difficile sans elle. Elle fait avec Landon après avoir animé sa petite amie. Alalic vient alors et ils sont tous interrompus lorsqu'un méran apparaît dans la baignoire. Ils partent et Landon sont ensuite informés de conférer à Malivore. Ils décident de suivre le méranier à l'emplacement qu'il a besoin d'aller à l'émission d'anonubine. Ils regardent le moumon et se sont rejetés aussi de la force de l'explosion. Après que Seylah saute à Malivore et efface leurs souvenirs d'elle, sauf Hope, ils se retournent à l'école, avec Landon. Alors elle demande à Landon d'être son petit ami et ils embrassent. Dans What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?, Hope est surprésente de Landon qui est le seul humain notable à assister à l'école et maintient la mort de sa mère un secret de lui comme il croit qu'ils n'ont jamais rencontré. Elle constitue également avec Landon. Dans There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True, ily a un monde où vos rêves sont vrais vrais, Hope est vu en train d'avoir allure à l'urne lorsque Lizzie et Josie éclata à travers les portes qui rentrent chez eux. Lizzie, que tout le monde était sous beaucoup de stress traitant de la menace précédente, ce qui ne calme pas Lizzie. Après que Lizzie le fait d'abord souhaiter que Hope soit transporté à une réalité où elle ne s'est jamais inscrite à l'école et transitionenée en vampire après avoir été orphelin. Quand les Saltzmans trouvent Hope et l'emmenent à l'école Lizzie sens où Hope envisage sérieusement d'inscrire qu'elle souhaite que cette réalité soit loin. Dans le prochain réalité, l'époque de l'espoir a fondé l'embarquement, cela se traduira par l'appel d'école d'observation Mikaelson pour les jeunes et les doués d'étudiant à l'école d'embarquement Mikaelson. Elle, Kaleb, Jed et Pedro ont répondu à Lizzie exposant la magie à l'école secondaire Mystic Falls. Josie prend un goût rapide pour espérer. Cependant, Lizzie se sent comme elle est de retour à la place car elle a mal souhaité par inadvertance pour une réalité apocalyptique où les surnaturels sont chassés et l'espoir n'a jamais été né qui a entraîné des Klaus sans avoir de l'humanité. Réaliser la gravité de son erreur Lizzie rappelle ensuite tous ses souhaits en souhaitant qu'Allah ne se rendait pas à Malivore. Ablah, avant de retourner Lizzie lui raconte sans ses souvenirs et sa croissance en tant que personne que Josie finira toujours par des morts de Lizzie. Ablah indique que cela se produira peut-être directement par les mains de Lizzie, ou à la suite de la fusion. Bien que Lizzie plaide avec Ablah pour garder ses souvenirs et sa croissance, Ablah renvoie Lizzie au moment où son premier souhait, effrayant en même temps les souvenirs des événements de Lizzie. Lizzie s'exécute dans l'aller-retour en cas de déclin de l'aider à Hope. Dans We're Gonna Need A Spotlight, Hope passe dans les bois avec Alaric et Dorian pour voir ce que la créature a traversé son piège à la limite, et ils voient c'est un licorne. En parlant, une boucle se moquite vers Hope et s'attache à sa démarrage, puis va dans son nez. Pendant la journée, elle agit en caractère de nombreux de ses amis et collègues, ce qui les rend eux-mêmes. Alors que Landon est dans la cuisine, elle l'aide et tente de le jouer pour faire l'urne et aller sur un trajet routier. Après elle, tirer le commutateur, elle devient électrocutée et la boue s'allume, avec Landon qui la tuant, et laissant Hope dégoûté. Après avoir va à Dorian avec Landon et lui parler de la boue, Dorian les dit qu'il peut répliquer et avait utilisé la licorne comme un hôte. Ils utilisent une lumière pour voir où les limaces sont partis et qui contrôlent, voyant que tout le monde est dans l'auditorium, et ils verrouillent les portes afin qu'ils ne viennent pas après eux. Ils courent à Lizzie et l'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient qu'elle ne pouvait pas être contrôlée en raison du bracelet sur elle lui donnant ses chocs électriques à tout moment, elle dit quelque chose de dire. Après avoir réuni avec Alaric et Emma, Emma utilise un sort pour envoyer un choc électrique à travers les étudiants et les enseignants pour les faire passer. Après le spectacle de talent, Hope écoute Landon chanter une chanson et l'aime heureusement. Dans There's a Mummy on Main Street, elle accompagne Allaric, Emma, Dorian, Kaleb, Josie et Lizzie lors d'un voyage à Maple Hallows pour récupérer l'urne. Alors que sur le chemin, Hope a de brefs arguments avec Lizzie et quand ils arrivent, elle se joint à Josie et Lizzie à parler aux citadins. Après Josie est mordu et un boeuf apparaît, ils voient un essaon de criquets et d'aller pour couvrir dans un magasin. Après que les criquets disparaissent, ils vont à la vue où l'équipe FEMA aide les citoyens. Elle évite le contact avec l'homme mystérieux qu'elle et Alaric se rencontrèrent à Kansas et les mentionnent. Elle et Alalic sont ensuite confrontés à l'homme et il montre son nom comme Ryan Clarke. Il révèle aussi qu'il sait qu'ils se trouvent de l'hâte de Mystic et de l'école de l'Alaric pour le surnaturel. Lorsque Alaric frappe un accord avec Ryan, Hope, Alaric, Josie et Lizzie à la ville pour faire face à la momie qui a causé les plagues. Lorsque Alaric, Hope et le lizzie sont en train d'être placés, Josie les sauve en utilisant un feu de feu pour détruire la momie.Lizzie qui se disputait encore avec Hope. Quand il a révélé que la momie n'a pas encore été complètement vaincu, elle regarde comme Lizzie et Josie Siphon le scaraba de la malédiction, vaincant ainsi la momie une fois pour tous. Sur la maison, la direction de Luizz, parlait-elle, et quand Hopelui dit qu'elle n'était pas celle qui a fait ces choses terribles, elles regardent tous Josie, qui a un coup de culpabilité. Après l'épreuve, Hope veut savoir pourquoi Josie mentait et quand elle entend que Josie avait un béguin, elle est faite en souriant. Dans The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do, PERSONNALITÉE Même quand elle était bébé, on disait que Hope était une battante. Cela a été dit par ses deux parents; Hayley dans Girl à la Nouvelle-Orléans, où elle a dit à son médecin que sa fille était dure, tout comme elle-même, et de Klaus lorsqu'il a déclaré qu'Hayley et Hope étaient des combattants de A Closer Walk With Thee. Les deux fois, cela implique que Hope a hérité ce trait de la part de sa mère, elle-même originaire de son propre père, son grand-père maternel. Elle semble aussi être très calme et heureuse. Dans Ashes to Ashes, Freya dit que, comme sa famille paternelle, elle est résiliente. Elle est aussi apparemment très intelligente, car elle a pu utiliser sa magie pour allumer et éteindre la voiture de Camille, même si elle était encore un bébé. Hope semble être une jeune fille gentille et douce, avec un personnage doux et innocent. Elle est aussi assez seule, n'ayant jamais d'autres enfants de son âge avec qui jouer. À l'adolescence, Hope s'est montrée obstinée et courageuse dans la mesure où elle était prête à subir des souffrances extrêmes et la mort possible pour retrouver sa mère. Klaus et Caroline décrivent tous les deux Hope comme une femme intelligente, peut-être trop intelligente pour son propre bien, comme son père. Il a été démontré que Hope a acquis l’un des traits caractéristiques de son père, qui est de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger sa famille. Hope espère toujours aider à sauver ceux qui lui sont chers et considère sa famille, y compris Marcel. Cependant, une fois que Hope absorbe magiquement l’âme de Hollow, elle la rend presque folle, car elle commence constamment à entendre des chuchotements de voix dans sa tête. La seule façon pour elle de mettre fin à la folie qui se passe dans sa tête est de commettre des actes de violence. Au lieu de dissuader sa colère et ses frustrations d’innocents, elle s’en prive de ceux qu’elle juge innocents (avec l’aide de son père). Cependant, son désir d'étouffer les voix en recourant à la violence et à la magie l'amène à tuer une personne innocente, bien qu'elle ait eu l'intention de ne pas le faire. Hope a du mal à créer des liens significatifs avec d'autres personnes et à se lier d'amitié avec les autres élèves de l'école Salvatore, non seulement à cause de sa classification surnaturelle unique, mais aussi parce qu'elle a déjà enduré toute une vie de chagrin et de chagrin. Pour ses pairs, elle semble fermée. En raison de son passé souvent désastreux, elle s'est résignée à l'isolement, la considérant comme le chemin qui lui offrira le moins de chagrin d'amour dans sa vie. Elle considère la solitude comme un fardeau moins lourd à supporter que ses expériences formatrices d'aimer si profondément et de perdre si terriblement. 3 Cependant, elle a commencé à s'ouvrir davantage aux gens, à nouer des amitiés fastidieuses et à entrer dans une relation amoureuse. Elle devient lentement plus optimiste qu'elle sera heureuse. APPARENCE PHYSIQUE Selon Rebecca, Hope ressemble à sa mère. De son côté, Klaus laisse entendre que Hope a hérité de ses yeux. En tant que bébé, elle avait les cheveux blond sale et les yeux bleus foncés. Enfant, elle a de longs cheveux auburn et des yeux bleu clair. Ses joues sont couvertes de petites taches de rousseur. On la voit dans des robes sans manches de couleur claire, qui portent normalement des fleurs ou d'autres imprimés. Hope a aussi de petites fossettes sur les joues. Maintenant, à l'adolescence, Hope a les cheveux auburn et les yeux bleu clair. Caroline Forbes l'a décrite comme belle. En tant que Labonair, elle porte la tache de naissance du croissant sur son épaule droite, tout comme sa mère et ses parents éloignés, Eve et Lana, et le Hollow. Dans sa forme de loup, Hope possède une fourrure blanche et a les yeux jaunes lumineux qui viennent avec la lycanthropie. POUVOIR Premier tribrude au monde de trois espèces surnaturelles: une sorcière, un loup-garou et un vampire; l'étendue et les limites des pouvoirs de Hope sont actuellement inconnues. FAIBLESSE Selon Dahlia, les premiers-nés de la lignée de sa famille héritent d'un grand pouvoir; Cependant, il est instable et endommagera et, finalement, tuera la sorcière si on ne lui apprend pas à la contenir. En outre, en tant que détenteur du gène de loup-garou, Hope subira des crises d'agression grave. En tant que premier hybride au monde parmi les trois espèces surnaturelles, l'ampleur et les limites des faiblesses de Hope sont actuellement inconnues. Emmett a affirmé que le venin avancé de loup-garou de Marcel peut détruire un hybride, un Original et même Hope Mikaelson. Cependant, il n'a pas démontré pourquoi cela serait ou pourrait être mortel pour Hope, et cela n'a pas été prouvé. RELATION Hope est la fille et l'enfant uniques des hybrides Klaus Mikaelson et Hayley Marshall (née Andréa Labonair). Elle est également la seule nièce d’Elijah et de Rebecca Mikaelson qui jure de la protéger quoi qu’il en soit voyant en elle le moyen de trouver enfin le bonheur. Elle est aussi la petite-fille d'Ansel et Esther et la belle-petite-fille de Mikael, qui a tenté de la tuer ainsi que la nièce de Freya, Finn, Kol et Henrik Mikaelson, ainsi que la petite-fille de deux loups-garous anonymes, qui n'interagissent pas avec elle (en raison du fait que certains de ses grands-parents sont morts comme deux de ses oncles). Elle est également la soeur adoptive de Marcel Gérard qui aide ses parents à la protéger. On dit qu'elle a hérité des deux ennemis de sa famille. Hayley Marshall Hayley est la mère de Hope et il est démontré à plusieurs reprises qu’Hayley aime beaucoup sa fille. Quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte pour la première fois, elle a tenté d'avorter le bébé en ingérant du loup, mais quand elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à le faire, elle a été attaquée et elle a réalisé qu'elle ne se protégeait pas seulement, mais aussi le bébé. Elle a ensuite appris qu'elle allait avoir une fille. Au fil du temps, Hayley a commencé à craindre de ne pas savoir comment devenir une bonne mère pour sa fille, mais parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de mère aimante dans sa vie. Elle a fini par perdre son amour et a grandi pour aimer l'enfant profondément et comme Klaus, est dédié à la protéger à tout prix. Ceci est démontré quand Geneviève et les filles de la moisson ont enlevé Hope et ont essayé de la tuer. Hayley était là et s'est battue pour sa fille et l'a récupérée. Elle a égal ement démontré son aptitude à savoir où se trouve sa fille, même si elle est cachée par un sortilège. Hayley s'est promis à elle-même et à l'espoir qu'elle grandirait en sécurité et aimée (contrairement à elle-même). Elle a tenu cette promesse en choisissant de renvoyer Hope avec Rebecca pour la protéger des personnes qui lui souhaiteraient du mal à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Après quelques mois d'intervalle, ils ont été réunis. Hope vit maintenant avec ses parents et sa famille à The Abattoir. Klaus Mikaelson Klaus est le père de Hope, et même s'il avait d'abord refusé l'enfant dans Always and Forever, il l'accepta bientôt et était déterminé à ne pas être comme son beau-père envers son enfant. Il a même dit à Hayley que le cycle de la douleur se terminerait avec leur bébé. Après cela, il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour assurer sa sécurité, et s'est montré heureux lorsqu'il a appris que le bébé serait une fille. Il veut la protéger à tout prix et espère être dans sa vie un jour où ce sera sans danger pour elle. Il n'abandonne pas encore sa vie dans la vie de sa fille. Il se consacre également à être un meilleur père pour elle que ne l'était son beau-père. Son amour pour sa fille fait ressortir le meilleur de Klaus, notamment lors de sa réconciliation avec Rebecca et Marcel. Avec la naissance de son enfant, Klaus est en train de devenir l'homme qu'il é tait. Après quelque temps en dehors de sa fille, elle est rentrée chez elle. Cependant, il reste paranoïaque et s’inquiète pour sa sécurité. Le lien entre Hope et Klaus reste fort pendant le reste de la série jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient séparés parce que Klaus s'est sacrifié pour sauver sa famille. Mais le souvenir de Hope a été maintenu en vie parce que sa mère a raconté à Hope son père, notamment sa loyauté envers sa famille, son amour pour elle et ses intérêts qu'elle partage maintenant avec lui. Ils ont été réunis après cinq ans et, malgré une certaine nervosité initiale des deux côtés, ils ont partagé une belle journée ensemble, ce qui montre à quel point ils se ressemblent. Klaus a partagé des histoires de sa longue vie, Hope lui a montré sa magie quand elle a guéri un papillon et ils ont peint ensemble. En dehors de certaines des mauvaises choses qu'il a faites, Hope sait ce que Klaus est et n'a pas peur de lui. Elle sait à quel point il est fort et, à cause de cela, elle croit qu'il peut éviter les mauvaises choses. Une fois, il lui promit que rien ne lui ferait de mal. Hope le serra dans ses bras. Malgré leur séparation, Hope appelle Klaus "Papa", ce qui montre que leur lien est toujours fort. Parce que sa mère lui a raconté l'histoire de son père, Hope considère Klaus comme son "prince de conte de fées". Rebekah Mikaelson Rebecca quitta la ville avant la naissance de Hope mais revint bientôt lorsque Klaus lui demanda de protéger sa fille. Klaus a dit à Rebecca que malgré leurs différences, il n'y avait personne en qui il aurait davantage confiance en la vie de sa fille. Rebecca a quitté La Nouvelle-Orléans avec Hope et est devenue sa tutrice. elle racontait souvent à Hope des histoires sur sa naissance et sur la façon dont ses parents l'avaient renvoyée pour la protéger. Rebecca et Hope rentrèrent à la Nouvelle-Orléans après leur découverte par Esther. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah est l'oncle de Hope et a juré de la protéger. Il l'accepta avant tout le monde, même ses parents. Après la naissance de Hope, Hayley et Klaus ont décidé de renoncer à Hope afin de rendre la ville plus sûre pour qu'elle puisse grandir et, même si Elijah était contre elle au début, il a ensuite accepté. Quand il a revu Hope (après leur séparation), dans The Brothers That Care, il a confié à Rebecca qu'il ne pouvait imaginer la joie de passer chaque jour avec elle et avait fait remarquer à quel point elle avait grandi. Alors que Rebecca allait changer la couche de Hope, elle a vu qu'Élie avait tué une douzaine de personnes parce qu'il pensait que Hope était en danger. Dans Ashes to Ashes, Elijah a promis à Hayley qu'il resterait avec Hope, la protégerait et l'aiderait à l'élever, car Hayley ne voulait pas que Klaus soit le seul à savoir. Landon Kirby Hope rencontra Landon pour la première fois en 2026 et fréquentait le lieu où il travaillait auparavant à Mystic Falls; Journaux Mystiques. Ils ont grandi pour devenir des amis et il était clair qu'ils partageaient une connexion plus que celle d'amis. Cependant, Landon a quitté Mystic Falls et a perdu le contact pendant deux ans. Ils se sont reconnectés lorsque le frère adoptif de Landon s'est transformé en loup-garou et que Landon a décidé d'être avec lui, contre l'avis de Hope, ce qui a amené Landon à se renseigner sur le surnaturel. Pour le protéger du danger, Alaric décida de le contraindre et de le renvoyer. Cependant, Landon a trahi Hope et l’école en volant un couteau surnaturel après l’échec de la contrainte. Hope avait prévu de le confronter au sujet de sa trahison, même avec un sortilège mortel, mais Alaric la réprimanda plus tard pour cela. Landon a véritablement expliqué que le couteau surnaturel l'avait fait mentir à Hope, mais elle ne le croyait pas. En dépit de ce que Landon avait fait, il avait été hébergé à l'internat et mis leurs différends de côté, il était prêt à aider Hope et l'école à enquêter sur les rapports manquants de deux lycéens de Mystic Falls. Elle tente de sauver leur amitié en engageant une conversation sincère, mais il l'interrompt en expliquant qu'il souhaitait avoir son dos et qu'elle le blâmait pour tout ce qui s'était passé, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Leur va-et-vient est imminent lorsque Hope, à la demande d'Alaric, doit effectuer une série de tests magiques sur Landon pour déterminer s'il est surnaturel. Les tests, cependant, s'avèrent négatifs. Elle lui pardonne finalement de l'avoir blessée, mais plus tard, quand il voit Landon, il dit qu'il n'est pas surpris qu'elle ait voté «non» pour le garder à l'école. Cependant, ils résolvent leurs problèmes lorsque Hope lui donne une boussole magique et l'envoie à la Nouvelle-Orléans dans l'espoir de localiser sa famille biologique et qu'ils partagent un baiser sincère. Après que Landon ait activé la boussole magique, indiquant qu'il était en difficulté, Hope le suit au Kansas et à sa mère biologique, Seylah Chelon. Landon à l'abri des dommages immédiats, ils se reconnectent, mais avant que les choses ne deviennent trop physiques, ils sont interrompus par Alaric. Ils finissent par retourner au pensionnat où Hope demande à Landon d'être son petit ami, ce à quoi il dit oui. Après cela, Hope initie un autre baiser. Alaric Saltzman Au cours des deux dernières années et après la mort de Klaus, Alaric a agi comme une autre figure paternelle pour Hope, dont Lizzie et Josie sont très jalouses. Il lui donne souvent des conseils et elle les prend. Alaric tente également de guider et de convaincre Hope de sortir de sa zone de confort, comme le ferait une figure paternelle avec ses enfants. Alaric est également la directrice de Hope dans son internat et son coach pour apprendre à se battre, physiquement bi en sûr. L'espoir plaisante parfois avec Alaric en lui disant qu'elle aura besoin d'un nouveau mentor de combat, car Alaric vieillit. Cependant, ils restent aussi proches qu’un couplage père-fille non biologique peut être. Josie Saltzman Hope a rencontré Josie lorsqu'elle a déménagé à Mystic Falls et pendant une décennie, leur relation a été froide et froide, principalement parce qu'elle espérait s'éloigner de Josie. Pour le moment, Josie avait un amour secret pour Hope. Lizzie la décrivait comme "obsédée par (Hope)". Cependant, après la mort des parents de Hope, ils se sont rapprochés et sont finalement devenus amis. Hope tente de couvrir Josie et de la protéger. Parfois, leur amitié semble rendre Lizzie (la soeur jumelle de Josie) jalouse, à cause de son aversion pour Hope. On leur a montré de prendre soin les uns des autres profondément.